


短打pwp

by bclz1018



Category: LG - Fandom, 。
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bclz1018/pseuds/bclz1018
Summary: 两帧画面就勾出了一个美术系学生爱上人体模特的故事。





	短打pwp

故事的开端始于问句  
“可以一对一让我画你吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
郑云龙见过许许多多人体雕塑，但从没有哪次的艺术品如眼下这尊吸引他，如尼古丁如罂粟粒。他把名为阿云嘎的模特带回了家，有点脏乱的小空间，典型男大学生的懒散。  
他不好意思的撇看对方微表情，试图解释。  
却见阿云嘎朝着自己抿嘴微笑，调皮的挤出单侧酒窝安抚他表示理解。  
阿云嘎一袭黑衣，站在这烟火气息浓重的地方是那么格格不入，如同冬日里被捕获的贵族藏品，可他眼神的温度又太高了，打破了冰冷的假象，目光一动不动，眸子噼里啪啦闪着暗色的光，他是不是在数我的头发丝儿，郑云龙甚至在想。  
“你别误会，我就画画。”  
“那误会可太大了——”  
郑云龙衬衫扣子被一颗颗的解开，从顶到下，蔚蓝布料便掉落在地，他嗅觉里满是对方身上好闻的木香，太阳穴的脉络被勾得突突跳。  
“我可是为了和你做才来的。”阿云嘎嘴角眼尾都耸拉下来，表情似没喝饱露水的花儿，好像受了天大的委屈。  
郑云龙本打算把做爱安排在第二次约会的夜晚里，可毕竟计划永远赶不上变化，特别是你爱上的是如此跳脱于常理的美人。  
夕阳西下便赤裸裸的勾缠，一丝不挂的阿云嘎被压在画布之上，他表情沉溺极了，一会儿讨吻一会儿咬唇，双臂勾着人颈子不放，坦诚的肌肤渗出薄汗，呢呢喃喃叫同学，叫龙，然后叫大龙，一刻不停的无辜挑逗，阿云嘎脸颊缓缓爬上叠叠绯色，又拿寂寞的嘴贴对方的耳垂，躲藏起自己的脑袋似在含羞，下身的穴却不见羞，黏糊糊的出水含吮指关节，着急的想要。  
郑云龙扶着硬挺家伙进入的时候，细碎的呻吟与滚烫的体温慎入他感官，阿云嘎大腿肉紧紧夹着他的腰侧，难耐的磨，摇晃着屁股湿的如同女孩儿，他在身子里藏了太多的角色，可现在他顾不上自如切换，只会嗯嗯啊啊的挨肏，画布又皱又脏，衬着糜烂的交媾恰当好处，两人皮贴皮，肉打肉，贪吃的穴口吸的紧紧，处子般放荡挤压柱体，水啊液啊顺着屁股蛋流出新生的溪，郑云龙一进一出的插弄被绞的舒爽至极，他嘴里开始说些下流话逗弄自己新的杰作，身下的人哼哼唧唧的吟哦，喘息走失，骂他有病，臭艺术家。被肏的身子骨上下上下的耸动，他没有落泪却好像哭的很惨，眼尾红的，颧骨红的，连气息都是绯色幻影，精致鼻尖抽动，神态迷糊的仿佛缺氧，唯独亮闪双眼狡黠如初，眨巴着眸子盯着郑云龙，好不撩人，好不安分，郑云龙便架起他的一条腿，大力挺腰放缓速度折磨他，勾着底下粉肉进出却不插到深处，阿云嘎喉间漏了一个断续的长音，来勾缠郑云龙的手臂拉向自己，他睫毛无助的颤动，把对方手指含入嘴中吮，啧啧出声，唇舌并用，却不觉够，呜呜用上兔牙轻柔的咬，像只发情的小奶兽在求欢，稚嫩十分，却很管用，对方终于重新俯下身，埋的更深，用唇换去了手指互相继续的舔脂，郑云龙在性事上从不吝啬优势，阴茎高频的讨伐柔软的内里，生热又发烫，阿云嘎腰身到臀肉自成一派，练成一弯丰盈的白暂曲线，次次被戳中g点的肏干是份痛苦的享受，并且遇上顽劣床伴不让你碰前头的欲望则更加折磨，他弓起身子躲避过剩的快感，肉体无节奏的跟着摇曳，漂亮的像万千诗人歌颂的珍宝，郑云龙含上那乍眼的乳尖，那粗笠舌苔去舔，又发力的撮那团圆鼓鼓，阿云嘎又痒又痛又舒服，耐不住的半开阖嘴胡乱叫，声音却极轻极细，不愿意令人发觉自己的欲求，却又无比的渴求，郑云龙明白他，就用温厚掌心抚摸他的脸颊，不需要像样的诗句，蛮横的活塞运动，心跳相贴，足够亲密，互做珍藏。  
阿云嘎上面流泪，下面流水，全面顺从的伏于年轻人的身下承欢，连指尖都熟透了，被剥开般的蒸粉，摇摇欲坠，他把呻吟声裹着情话绵绵叹进郑云龙耳里，以换取更猛烈的抽插，而立之年的迷幻剂却又受不住，故技重施，又呜呜咽咽的发出温吞之音讨饶，郑云龙便细细密密吻他，小孩心性跑出来淘气，下身并不打算怠慢，高潮时阿云嘎使劲儿往郑云龙怀里缩，成了可怜一团，大龙大龙的喃，像从嘴边泄出来，尾音缀上哭腔，不依不饶要搂紧要湿吻，一个大幅的颤抖释放便像泄了力的气球，懒洋洋的拿下巴尖蹭肩膀，扒拉着人脖子不让走，肉穴因高潮而收，郑云龙几个挺深射入内里，他胸腔震鸣，缓了一口气又去吻对方的嘴角，只是用唇瓣蹭动，阿云嘎笑了，也柔软的回应他，像两只在互相记住气味的小动物，外面开始淅淅沥沥的落小雨，置于耳边有种安抚事后躁动的效果，两人的腿交缠在一块儿，半硬的性器还等着下轮的展开，阿云嘎忽的迷朦支棱起双眼，又习惯性的皱皱鼻子，哑着嗓音说，  
“不要再单独画别人了好不好？”  
“这可不好说。”郑云龙装作半真半假的回应。  
“你爱咋样就咋样吧。”  
“靠，你还真信了？”  
“这可不好说~”阿云嘎扬起脑袋甜甜的笑了，眼尾荡起涟漪，在郑云龙额头丢了一枚芬芳馥郁的吻，太温柔，太熙攘，叫人溺毙其中也心甘自愿。

 

end.


End file.
